Tomoe Gozen
| kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release }} Tomoe Uzumaki (渦巻 巴, Uzumaki Tomoe) is an enigma that one day appeared before Takashi Ringo within the of the Rabbit Goddess. Her undeniable powers of persuasion, peerless skill and all the knowledge she had to offer left little possibility that the realm's inhabitants could pose a refusal to partnership, lest there was blood spilled between those who traversed the dimensions. The scarlet-haired woman is someone who is far more than what meets the eye: she is a fragment of an , and a member of the , those who spearheaded the advancement of the world of . Even among those of scarlet hair, Tomoe's skill was heralded with such great regard that she was entitled "Gozen" (語全, Language of All) for her mastery over all of . But lady luck did not shine on Tomoe forever. The world that took advantage of the Uzumaki's knowledge soon turned against them, for their existence was deemed as far too dangerous to live. Even their had took part in this massacre. Tomoe, a of pride and benevolence, began preparations to save the knowledge and blood of the clan through saving its elderly and children. Alas, the screams that echoed from across the village sapped her concentration, and her entire formula collapsed in on itself, stealing her very existence away from the ebb and flow of time and space; the death of her brothers and sisters soon became inevitable. And thus she had sunk into the "void" (空, Kū) a plane separate from all things, whether they be Limbo, Naraka or the Pure Land. Her body had been placed in an emptiness where space, time and even existence bore no consequence. Nothingness continued to pass as the solitary existence continued to pour her mind, body and soul into a solution to escape. But it all was to no avail. Regardless of how her mind cried, and body resisted, the lonely woman's soul had given up its struggle. And yet, flickers of light? Were they momentary existences that breathed life into the nothingness? These transient, almost hopeless, existences lit the flame of Tomoe's soul once more, and the scarlet-haired woman's knowledge of the realms of space and time had ignited in its attempts to escape once again. Countless years of experiments had finally amounted to a last effort. An had risen that could drag Tomoe out of this emptiness, and she took this opportunity without avail. But when her eyes awoke to a world of life...they were oh so very late. Background Personality Relationships Takashi Ringo Appearance Tomoe is a beautiful woman who appears in her mid-twenties to early thirties. The Uzumaki's most distinct feature is, quite evidently, her radiant scarlet hair. She boasts an incredible quantity of it, which is sectioned into four thick braids, paired at her front and back and kept fastened with golden circular barrettes at the base and black bows at the tip. Further reinforcing her intimidating visage are her dark eyes, adopting a darker shade of red. These are accentuated with noticeable, winged, black eyeliner that additionally pronounces her lower lashes to a significant degree. Likewise, Tomoe bears a surprisingly pronounced facial structure despite it normally having softer angles; revealed to be a product of daily contouring. Moreover, her facial features such as her nose are also well-defined as a consequence of her daily grooming. Her lips, as well, are a bright scarlet and appear just as bold as the rest of her face. Certainly, she is a woman who radiates authority through her visage. Like virtually all Fūinjutsu practitioners with some level of proficiency, Tomoe has an inclination towards the extravagant. It is simultaneously a stylistic choice and a necessity given the nature of her abilities. This is also present through her figure, which is surprisingly voluptuous for someone whose profession leads to repetitive research. She is statuesque in height, letting off an authoritarian visage that is only heightened by her notable chest size, slim abdomen and voluptuous hips and legs. To add a further level of flair to her appearance, Tomoe has outfitted herself in a personal variant of a "classical" Witch garb. She wears a black top which has a diamond-shaped opening exposing a portion of her breasts, surrounded by a heart-shaped pattern. The top extends to the navel of her stomach, where it meets a lengthy vertical scar. It is covered by a similarly colored cape, with a white interior, kept close to her body via two medallion-like ornaments bound by a chain. Moreover, her neck is accessorized with a light, wide bow. Her lower body is ornamented with a black loincloth that has a crown-like symbol across its front, with light borders on the edges that have a similar heart pattern to her top. For footwear, she wears black thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top. In terms of accessories, Tomoe wears similarly patterned black gloves with claw-like extensions at her nails. To finish off the attire she wears a Witch's hat is much larger than her head, possessing a dreadlock design with white bandaging near its end and fur lining at its edges. Personality Abilities Concepts & Influences Trivia *Interestingly enough, Tomoe's speech reflects a slightly more archaic form of Japanese and reflects her naturally prideful self. The prime example of this is how she refers to herself, using the term "Ware" (我, I; a personal pronoun that reflects a sage-like demeanor and wisdom). Category:Ash9876